


All The Reasons I Love You

by MeanGreenThing



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: 'He had seen Boq sad before, but this seemed different. And then, Boq said something that Fiyero didn’t think he’d ever expected “why do you love me?” there were a million reasons that Fiyero loved him, so many in fact, that if he tried to list them all, he would have been there for hours.'





	All The Reasons I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually wrote something happy for once lmao

Fiyero stepped inside the apartment and sighed, stomping the snow off of his boots in the doorway before walking further inside the house. He looked around the kitchen, frowning as his boyfriend was nowhere to be found “Boq?” he called. No answer.

He slipped out of his coat and boots, tugged off his hat and mittens, and put everything away. And it was only then that he heard quiet mumbling coming from his and Boqs room. He walked cautiously down the hall and peeked inside, and was relieved to find his boyfriend.

Though that relief soon disappeared, because Boq was sitting on the floor, with his head in his hands, and Fiyero could hear quiet sniffles. His heart sank as he walked closer “Boq?”

His greeting was met with a small jump, and Boq scrambling to wipe his tears away “oh, Fiyero, you’re back already. I’m sorry I didn’t notice. I’ll-” Fiyero quickly cut him off with a kiss to the cheek “why were you crying?” that only brought a silence as Boq stared at him. Clearly, something was wrong, and Fiyero intended to find out what it was. He wanted to help, but Boq never opened up, and Fiyero couldn’t help if he didn’t know what was wrong.

The silence carried on for another moment before Boq slowly opened his arms and leaned against him, wrapping his arms around Fiyero’s waist, and setting his head against his chest. This wasn’t odd, in fact, it was a regular occurrence. But never before had Boqs embrace held such sad energy. And it only served to make Fiyero feel worse. He just wanted him to be happy. He had seen Boq sad before, but this seemed different.

And then, Boq said something that Fiyero didn’t think he’d ever expected “why do you love me?” there were a million reasons that Fiyero loved him, so many in fact, that if he tried to list them all, he would have been there for hours.

"Well... There are a lot of reasons I love you but... why are you asking me? You know how much I love you" Boq seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering "I know but... I can't stop wondering why. I- There are times, that I wish I was built like you... or Avaric. Then maybe you would like me a little more."

It took Fiyero a moment to process. So that's what it was about, body issues. Fiyero was only a little familiar with the subject, he hadn't really ever felt very self-conscious about his body. So he wasn't very familiar with the subject. But he thought he had an idea on how to help. Because he'd be damned if he did nothing to make Boq feel better.

So, he took Boq's hands in his, and kissed the palms of each of his hands "you see these hands?" he nodded, and Fiyero smiled at him "good. Because these are the hands that I get to hold every morning, and afternoon, and night. These are the hands that help me braid my hair every morning so it isn't a complete mess when I get back. These hands? They're the hands that I love."

Then, he kissed each of Boq's cheeks, earning him a small smile "these cheeks are the ones I kiss every morning. They belong to the most amazing smile I've ever seen. They're the cheeks that I love" then he kissed Boq's shoulder, which earned him a small laugh. He knew how ticklish Boq was, and he enjoyed it. And occasionally used it against him when it came to fighting over the remote.

He smiled gently "Do you see these shoulders? They're the shoulders that are covered in freckles, that I could count to calm down, they're connected to the arms that hug me every morning. These are the shoulders that I love." He kneeled in front of him and kissed his stomach, smiling as Boq laughed again "and do you see this stomach? yeah, it may be chubby. But it makes you so huggable. And I love it."

He stood once again and kissed Boq's forehead "do you see yourself? You, Boq Bfesson, are the man that I love. You don't ever have to doubt how much I love you. And I don't ever want you to. Because there is no end to how much I love you. Okay?"

Boq nodded, and he brought him into another hug. And they stayed there for quite some time. The sun shining gently through the gap in the curtains and landing on the two boys. Outside the small apartment, the city was bustling and loud. But inside the small apartment, it was peaceful. And Fiyero wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. I like to know I'm not just shouting into the void. Also sorry this is so short lol, but it was fun to write!


End file.
